majorwaclassicbaseballfandomcom-20200216-history
Benny Rodriguez
|image = |Row 1 title = Right fielder |Row 1 info = Born: October 25, 1949 (age 61) Los Angeles, California |Row 2 title = B/T: R/R |Row 2 info = MLB Debut June 8, 1968 for the Albuquerque Greens |Row 3 title = Career statistics Batting average |Row 3 info = .280 |Row 4 title = Hits |Row 4 info = 3,906 |Row 5 title = Runs |Row 5 info = 1,554 |Row 6 title = Home runs |Row 6 info = 725 |Row 7 title = RBIs |Row 7 info = 1,420 |Row 8 title = Teams |Row 8 info = *Albuquerque Greens (1968) *Denver Hawks (1969-1974) *Toledo Muts (1975-1978) *Detroit Wheelers (1979-1985) *Toledo Muts/Mix Dogs (1986-1998) *Sycracuse Knockouts (1999) |Row 9 title = Career highlights awards |Row 9 info = *23x All-Star (1970, 1972, 1975, 1976, 1977, 1979, 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1986, 1987, 1988, 1989, 1990, 1991, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999) *8x World Series champion (1968, 1969, 1973, 1975, 1980, 1988, 1993, 1994) }} Benjamin Franklin "Benny" Rodriguez best known as "Benny the Jet" was a major league right fielder (from 1968 to 1999). Career Minor Leagues (1967-1968) Rodriguez spent two years breezing by the minors for the Greens. Two months with their Atlantic Coast League team, the ACL Greens. Three months with Class-A Hickory Gators and another three months with Class-A Advanched Myrtle Beach Fiji Fighters. He also eight months altogether with Double-A Frisco Reds and Triple-A Round Rock Goldies. Major Leagues (1968-1999) Albuquerque Greens Rodriguez debuted in the majors on June 8, 1968 for the Albuquerque Greens. In his first four games Rodriguez batted .200 with 2 runs, I home run, and a RBI. At the end of the season Rodriguez had a average of .285 with 3 runs, 7 home runs, and 30 RBIs. In the post-season the Greens defeated the Syracuse Knouckots 4-2, while Rodriguez played Game 2,3, and 5. Traded to Denver In the off-season of early 1969 Rodriguez was traded to the Denver Hawks for left fielder, Andy Boyce. With his new Rodriguez started in every opening day, in his first four opening days Rodriguez batted .352 with 8 runs and 4 RBIs. At the end of 1974, Rodriguez had already won 2 World Series championships (1969 and 1973) with Denver. Traded to the Toledo After the season of 1974 the Hawks lost vision with Rodriguez as they lost to the Toledo Muts (who won the 1974 championship against the Venus Tigers) in the CLCS, 4-1. Despite the fact that they lost to Toledo they traded Rodriguez and catcher, Ron Mason to Toledo for shortstop, Kevin Macias. Toledo quickly put Rodriguez in the starting lineup in his first four months at Toledo he batted .352 with 37 runs, 26 home runs, 52 RBIs, and 156 hits. At the end of 1978 the Muts had only won 1 World Series championship (1975) with Rodriguez. Toledo to Detroit Category:1968 Albuquerque Green Apples World Series Championship Team Category:1969 Denver Hawks World Series Championship Team Category:1973 Denver Hawks World Series Championship Team Category:Living People Category:Hall of Fame Category:Retired Player Category:Player Category:Albuquerque Green Apples player Category:Denver Hawks player Category:Detroit Wheelers player Category:Toledo Mix Dogs player Category:1975 Toledo Muts World Series Championship Team Category:Toledo Muts player Category:1980 Detroit Wheelers World Series Championship Team Category:1988 Toledo Mix Dogs World Series Championship Team Category:1993 Toledo Mix Dogs World Series Championship Team Category:1994 Toledo Mix Dogs World Series Championship Team